


How Does A Moment Last Forever?

by UnderMiraculousFiction



Series: Beauty and the Beast AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Multi, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMiraculousFiction/pseuds/UnderMiraculousFiction
Summary: SEQUEL TO BITTER, SWEET, AND STRANGECrossposted on Fanfiction.netAdrien is the future king. Marinette lives in the village. Diana and Gabriel Agreste are king and queen.But there's a secret that no one saw coming.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien was bored out of his skull. Gabriel had returned to the castle with him, taking back some of his power to firmly rule the kingdom, including the village that Adrien had grown up in. That village had become one of the busiest, bustling communities because the future king had lived there almost all his life. 

His mother and all the subjects cursed within the castle returned to their former glory. Adrien had some difficulty reconnecting with his mother, but they turned out okay. \

Quite a few years had gone by since the whole fiasco with Adrien and Marinette arriving at the enchanted castle and curing Gabriel of his beastly curse. Now, Adrien was nineteen, and eligible to be married to some girl in the royal court. The kingdom was happier since the curse was lifted and Gabriel was kinder to his subjects, but he was still the king, and Adrien, the prince. He was hunted after by girls almost constantly. 

Balls and parties were thrown almost every week it seemed. Adrien was egged on to find the girl that would rule by his side, and every time Adrien went by without a second glance at anyone. Tonight was one of these nights. All the young maidens in the surrounding villages and in the court would gather and try to impress Adrien with their frills and laces, and Adrien would look at them, bow, and turn away to stalk the  _ hors-d'oeuvres  _ table. 

Sabine, Marinette’s mother, would sometimes attend these affairs and happily occupy Adrien’s time with stories from the bakery and offering new recipes for cakes and cookies and scones. She refrained talking about Marinette, which was a little strange since she adored her baby girl, but Adrien figured that she didn’t want to rip off the band-aid and pick at the wound. She wasn’t here tonight, though. Adrien felt a bit disappointed.

“You feeling alright, son?”

It was Diana, Adrien’s mother. Adrien shrugged. 

Gabriel was busy chatting up different lords and ladies from the neighbouring area, laughing heartily at various jokes they told. He turned to look at Diana for just a moment and realized what was going on. Excusing himself, he wandered to his wife and son.

“Something up, hon?”

Diana bit her lip. “I--well… maybe you should talk to Adrien for a bit, dear…”

Adrien huffed. “I’m fine, mama…”

Gabriel took Adrien by the shoulders. “Something’s bothering you, son. What's wrong?”

The blonde shrugged. “I’ve just been thinking… do you remember Marinette?”

Gabriel smiled. “The cute girl you liked? Yes, I remember.”

Adrien sighed. “Lately, I just… can't get her out of my head. It's like she's… plaguing my mind.”

Plagg, who was wearing a buttoned-up vest and breeches, glanced over. “You said my name, my liege?”

Nathalie groaned. “He didn't say your name, you overgrown cat.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his attendants and turned to his son. “I think that you miss her more than you let on. She didn't exactly leave you in a good position last time you saw her on your 16th birthday.”

Adrien shrugged. “I thought that we were fine. But… I think ‘see you later’ meant ‘goodbye’.”

“Possibly. I think that there's a good chance that you will see her again, she's not far.”

Diana nodded. “From what I hear about this girl, she wouldn't let you go so easily. But son,” she added, “try to enjoy yourself.”

A few ladies waved at Adrien from behind lacy fans, giggling. He groaned. 

A few meters away was Chloe, tailed by Kim. She skirted past the ladies to chat with Adrien, the blonde grinning when he saw her. 

“Chloe! Long time no see!”

Chloe grinned. “It's been a few months, huh? How are you?”

Adrien shrugged. “Slowly getting used to all,” he gestured around the room, “this.”

“I bet.”

“Enough about me, though, how are you?”

Chloe began revisiting what had happened between the whole fiasco with Gabriel when he transformed, telling about her and Kim, their wedding, Lila and Nathanael, the many dinners she had with different dukes with Kim’s job as head of the royal guard at a baroness’s estate, and other such things. One thing that didn’t come up was Marinette, who lived in the same village as Chloe did.

“Have you heard from Marinette lately?”

Chloe shook her head. “She’s been gone lately. Last I heard of her, she was on the road to some town in Switzerland or something. I’m pretty sure I heard her talking about going to Germany though.”

“Interesting…” Adrien put two fingers on his chin in contemplation. “Thanks, Chlo.”

Kim came up to them, whispering in Chloe’s ear. Chloe blushed. “Alright, hon, I’ll be right there…” She sighed. “Duty calls… on the dance floor! See ya, Adrien!”

Adrien laughed, waving at Chloe as she was skirted towards the dancing couples.

_ Marinette’s in Germany… makes sense as to why nobody’s seen her… maybe Sabine’s visiting her? _

Lost in thought, Adrien sat down, the guests skirting around him casually. Gabriel and Diana glanced at him at one point and sighed in unison.

“He’s not enjoying himself, is he?”

Gabriel nodded. “It’s like he doesn’t even care if he finds a wife…”

Diana giggled. “If I recall, you were like that until you met me, dearest…”

Gabriel took her hand twirling her into his embrace. “You recall correctly…still, I have a feeling that he won’t let go of that girl…”

Diana nodded. “Well, look at all that happened to and between them… they’ve always been there for each other… and look at us. We had been stuck away from our precious baby for all those years…”

“Our precious baby… now he’s all grown up…”

Kissing her husband’s cheek, Diana smiled. “Want any  _ hors-d'oeuvres  _ while I’m up?”

“No, thanks…”

* * *

 

_ “Better now that you’re here, mademoiselle…” _

_ “You’re even brighter  than the son,  _ mon coeur _ …” _

_ “Someday we’re gonna be married, Mari, you and me! Promise!” _

_ “Leave, Marinette. I’m not returning with you.” _

_ “DON’T YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY!” _

_ “If that’s what you think is best, then we should do just that…” _

_ “...Just know that I love you as you are. Friend, girlfriend, future wife, partner in crime… I want you to be happy.” _

_ Damn him. Damn him and his stupid smile and perfect hair and… gah! _

Marinette sat up in her cot. She, Alya, and Nino were spending some time in Germany with some of Nino’s family, preparing for Nino and Alya’s engagement. Since they had stopped working at the castle, they’d grown closer and learned a lot about each other. Marinette still hadn’t decided to move on with her life… especially since she couldn’t get that dumb blonde out of her head.

_ I mean, why couldn’t he have… I dunno… turned out to be really mean? Maybe he is really mean? He’s been living a fairly posh life as a prince for a few years… maybe he’s getting married to some princess from Asia or something… _

Alya interrupted her thoughts. “Girl, have you seen my blue garter? I lost one yesterday and they’re the only ones that aren’t--” She paused, looking at Marinette, who was sprawled out on her bed, head resting in her crossed arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Marinette mumbled, rolling onto her back. “I’m just thinking about stuff, that’s all.”

Alya patted her arm. “Well… um… Nino and I were going to go out tonight, but… I can stay with you if you want, Nino won’t mind--”

Marinette sat up. “No, no, I’ll be okay. You go ahead and have your date night. Don’t worry about little ol’ me. You’re getting married soon! Go have fun!”

Alya smiled. “Well, if you  _ insist _ …” She knelt down, grabbing a pair of red garters. “I’ll wear my lucky red ones. See ya later, girl!”

Marinette smiled. “See ya!”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Adrien awoke to the sound of birdsong, his arm hooked around a pillow. He arched his back, displeased with the sunlight that erupted from behind his cotton curtains.

“Your Grace, His Majesty requests an audience with you.”

“When?”

“Right now.” Gabriel opened the door himself, strolling in and sitting at the end of the full bed. “Today is a special day for us, my boy.”

“Why’s that, Father?” Adrien sat up, hair askew.

“You’re getting married.”

Shock crossed the prince’s face. “ _ What _ ?!”

“Your mother and I have made arrangements with a kingdom across the sea. Your fiancee is named Rose; she is lovely, Adrien. Somewhat shy, she is, but she is pleasant. She’ll make a fine queen.”

Adrien flopped back down. “Wake me when this nightmare is over…”

Diana gently rapped on the door. “May I come in to see the lovely groom?”

“Yes, dear.”

Diana smiled. “You’re a real looker today, son.” She giggled. “‘Tis time to get up and bathe yourself, lest you stink of horse.”

Adrien sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His chambermaids hurried to his side, escorting him to the bathing chamber.

Flinging his pyjamas over a chair, he eased himself into the water, which was lukewarm.  _ The maids must have heated the water a while ago,  _ he thought. He sank below the lather from the lye soap, green eyes half-lidded.

On the other side of the castle, Gabriel lamented, “I hate to see our son marry someone other than that girl… it’s a shame it didn’t work out, she was wonderful.”

Diana sat on the throne next to him, brushing his shoulder gently. “I know, darling… but for the good of the kingdom, and for Adrien’s heart, we should do this.”

Nathalie slowly glided into the room, bowing. “Your Majesties, may I show you the preparations for tonight’s engagement ball?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes, please.”

Ten maids came through the doors, each carrying a different set of items. 

“Silver candlesticks for the tables, crystal finger bowls, silk desert sand colored napkins, china with silver trim, lavender and baby’s breath for the centerpieces, silver table runner, and swan white tablecloth. For dinner, roast turkey, stuffed, with potatoes and carrots on the side. For dessert,  _ petit fours _ and chocolate mousse.”

Diana furrowed her brow. “Mousse? This is an engagement party. I request that you serve a five layer cake.”

Nathalie bowed. “Of course, Your Highness, I shall revise the menu straight away.”

She and the maids promptly left, leaving the king and queen alone in the great hall.

“Adrien will be decked out to the max, of course.”

Gabriel frowned. “Do you really think all of that’s necessary, love?”

Diana crossed her arms. “I do. Is there a problem?”

“No, none whatsoever.”

* * *

 

“Adrien?”

The concerned voice of his mother broke the blonde from his thoughts. “Hi, Mom…”

“Nervous for tonight, son?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Not nervous… more like… I dunno… awkward. Everyone is expecting me to rule, with a proper queen by my side… but  I don’t even know this girl…”

Diana pressed her lips together. “She won’t disappoint you, Adrien, if that’s what you mean.”

Adrien sighed. “That’s the thing, mom. The expectation, the grandeur… it’s too much pressure. Finding the one girl I’m going to be with for the rest of my life… it should be more… intimate. More special. More… simple.”

Diana sighed. “I thought you might say that…I know this is hard, but we can’t let any more rumors fly about the future king. It’s for the sake of the kingdom, Adrien…”

Adrien sighed. “Sometimes I wish it wasn’t… wish I wasn’t…”

Gabriel interrupted by knocking on the dense wooden door, to find it swinging open. “Sorry to bother you two, but the tailor’s here for your final fitting, Adrien.”

Slowly rising to his feet, Adrien followed his father out and down the hall.

“I think that this will be the best ball yet. You’ll be waltzing, and bam! The girl of your dreams walks in… just like a fairytale. You know, that’s how your mother and I met…”

Gabriel rambled on about seeing Diana across the ballroom and instantly falling in love. Adrien blocked it out, too focused on surviving the night’s torturous activities.

* * *

 

“May I present to you, His Future Majesty, Prince Adrien!”

All heads turned to the grand staircase, where Adrien slowly made his way to the floor. Soft, silky fabrics imported from around the world made up his clothes, jewels carefully positioned around his neck. His blonde hair was carefully tucked on top of his head beneath a silver crown inlaid with rubies. He opened his mouth in a slightly awkward smile, waving out to the crowd. 

Polite applause echoed through the vast hall, lords and ladies from the neighboring lands praising the future king’s arrival.

“Adrien, my dear, may I present His and Her Majesties of the Northern Kingdom, and their daughter, Princess Rose.”

Rose lowered herself in a curtsy, smiling. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty.”

Adrien bowed, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to its gloved surface. “The pleasure is all mine,  _ mademoiselle _ .”

“I am pleased that you have decided to form this pact with us, Gabriel. I was worried that you had grown bored of our kingdom, as you have not visited since before the prince's’ birth.”

It was the king who had spoke. Gabriel nodded. “I am glad that you were able to travel all this way. It is bitter cold, and the roads in my kingdom have suffered a bit of wear.”

“The ride up was not the best, but it was no trouble. My Rose was so excited to finally visit your lavish kingdom. The books do not leave out many details.”

“Ah,” Gabriel chuckled, “the books. Their details you speak of are sadly outdated. I’m surprised the news has not been broken to you yet…” He launched into an over-exaggerated tale about Adrien finding his way to the castle and lifting the curse, saving his kingdom. 

Rose smiled. “You must be very brave to have done that for your kingdom.”

Adrien shuffled his feet. “My father likes to put a spin on things… I was very afraid during all of that ordeal… actually, it was my good friend Marinette who should get the credit. She was so kind to my father when he was cursed, even though he was irritable.”

“This Marinette… is she here? I’d love to meet a real hero.”

Adrien sadly shook his head. “I haven’t seen her since then. Last I heard, she was in Germany…”

“Marinette!”

Tikki’s voice carried across the foyer. Marinette was wearing a brilliant red gown, with small rubies on a chain around her throat. Her blue-black hair was longer now, pinned up loosely and curled.

Rose gasped. “Is that her?! She’s beautiful!”

Adrien nodded. “That is… why is she here?”

Marinette embraced Tikki, grinning. “It’s wonderful to see you again. How is life at the castle?”

Tikki smiled. “It’s wonderful. I’ve been promoted! I can now attend the balls that His Majesty throws for his son. I’m head housekeeper.”

“That’s fantastic, Tikki!”

Gabriel slowly but carefully made his way over to the two young ladies, both bowing as he approached. “Ah, Lady Marinette, it has been too long.”

“It has, Your Majesty. Are you and Her Highness well?”

Gabriel smiled warmly. “We are just fine. How is your family? I hear the family business has taken off.”

Marinette nodded. “It has been a lot more efficient with  _ Maman _ , er, Sabine’s help. I don’t know how we could keep up without her.”

“I was always a fan of your mother’s pastries. It’s a shame she couldn’t be here tonight; I did offer for her to come just to enjoy herself instead of working.”

Marinette shrugged. “I haven’t heard from my mother in awhile… I just got back from Germany last night.”

“Ah! Germany, what a beautiful place,” Diana chimed in. She had joined the circle just a moment before, smiling. “It is such a pleasure to see you again, Lady Marinette.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, but I am no lady,” Marinette chuckled. “Just Marinette is fine, if you so please.”

“Just Marinette it shall be, then. Now, we shouldn’t occupy all of your time! Let us continue, Gabriel. The night is still young.”

Marinette curtsied as they left, the nobles returning the gesture with much more poise than Marinette thought she would ever have.  _ The nobility just naturally are graceful, huh… _

“Um, excuse me? Are you Marinette DuPain-Cheng?”

It was Princess Rose. “My name is Rose… Adrien, er, His Grace, was telling me about how you helped saved the kingdom from a wicked curse!”

Marinette blushed. “Well, I wasn’t really the hero… A- His Majesty Prince Adrien was the real hero.”

“From what I remember, that wasn’t the case.”

It was Adrien. Marinette’s heart dropped.  _ He looks like a wedding cake. _

Adrien was drenched in jewels and expensive fabrics.  _ That must weigh a ton. _

“Sorry about my appearance… “future king” and all that.” He smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

Marinette huffed. “Seems like everyone feels that way…” She paused, blushed, then continued, “Your Grace.”

Rose giggled. “You have a sense of humor! Oh, it’s a relief. My kingdom is so dull and lifeless. Oh, do continue!”

Marinette stopped herself. “Your… kingdom…?”

Rose nodded. “Oh, yes, the formalities. ‘Your Highness’,” she wheezed in a high-pitched tone. “Please, spare me of all that. Just Rose is fine.”

“As it pleases you… Rose.”

Rose laughed, continuing to shower Marinette with questions. Adrien, laughing, joined Marinette in a total retelling of their life in the village and how they ended up where they were now.

Diana smiled, watching the two young ladies and her son interact from across the room, leaning gently on Gabriel’s arm.

* * *

“It’s almost time. When, when will we be let out to hunt, mistress?”

The woman was laid out on a blood red chaise, her delicate pale arms illuminated by the roaring fireplace in the otherwise dark room. “Soon,” she purred, “soon we will get that girl, and her power…” 

“How do you know she is the one, E-”

The woman sat up, slinking off of the chaise and approaching a tarnished, ornate mirror on the wall adjacent to her. “She is the one. Look at her eyes, so blue, so crystalline, like his green…”

“Emilie, please, how can you be sure? There are thousands of young girls with blue eyes and dark hair.”

Emilie stomped her heel, silencing both of the men that sat in armchairs in front of the fire.

“Oh, you really are naive, aren’t you, dears? You see, the enchantress that was  _ supposed to  _ get rid of that treacherous sister of mine, she only temporarily got rid of her… something was preventing her total annihilation. That, gentlemen, is  _ power _ . The boy, Adrien. He also has power, of equal magnitude. He will be capable of many things, but only when he unlocks it with the help of  _ her. _ The air around them… it’s much sweeter than the usual sour taste of that castle…”

“So, basically, they must both unlock their powers together? But, isn’t he marrying that girl?”

Emilie laughed darkly. “Oh, she’s only a small obstacle. I won’t kill her, of course. That’s just cruel…”

“And killing your sister isn’t?”

An inch remained between the man’s face and her’s. “I didn’t  _ want _ to kill my sister. Her actions spoke for herself. She  _ chose _ to be a traitor.”

Emilie sighed. “It’s… complicated… I won’t go into it now. Fetch me my lipstick, it’s in my bag…”

The taller man bowed, retrieving her bag from the other room in the small cabin. Emilie returned to her chaise, settling into the cushion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written! It's approximately 2000 words!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the plot thickening. Mmm. Like chowder.
> 
> However, unlike chowder, you may not like it as much...

“Marinette, may I have this dance?”

Marinette grinned. “Do you know how to dance?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Do I know how to dance… you haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

Marinette giggled. “I suppose not.” She took his hand, stepping into a light waltz.

The ballroom was empty, the music serene. The candles were low in their respective wall sconces. It was a dream, a dream Marinette hoped would last a long time.

Unfortunately, dreams often end when one finally awakens.

Sunlight and a light breeze came through Marinette’s window, ticking her nose. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning and scratching her scalp. 

Ladybug, her cat, arched her back, kneading at Marinette’s blanket. She mewed, looking up at Marinette with wide pupils.

Marinette got out of bed, shuffling over to her chest, gathering her work dress and apron. After dressing herself, she walked out into the main store, tying her apron around her waist. “Morning, Papa.”

Neither Tom nor Sabine were in the shop. Marinette frowned. They were usually awake before her.

“Maman? Papa?”

The store, as well as their rooms, were empty.  _ Maybe they’re out on delivery…? _

_ Both of them? _

“Marinette!”

It was from Chloe. “Marinette, come quickly!”

Marinette rushed outside, mouth agape at what was in front of her. 

Adrien’s parents were in a carriage, the whole village surrounding them. Adrien’s body was lying with his arms crossed over his chest, as if he were dead.

_ No… we just saw him the other day! He can’t be dead! _

Alya ran to Marinette’s side. “Mari… I’m so sorry…”

Gabriel noticed her outside of the crowd and motioned her over.

Adrien’s hair gently fluttered with the wind, brushing over his closed eyes. His hands were ice, Marinette noticed, as she placed hers on his.

“No…”  _ Drip _ . “It- we just… I didn’t…”  _ Drop. _

Diana silently patted her hand and took Marinette into her embrace. “I’m sorry…”

Marinette blinked, various scenarios swirling in her head.  _ How did he die? Was it murder? Food poisoning? Natural causes? Head trauma? Suicide? _

“We don’t know how it happened,” Diana murmured as if she had heard Marinette’s thoughts.

“It’s… it’s so sudden…”

Gabriel pressed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Marinette… there’s something you should know about Adrien…”

Diana raised an eyebrow.

“But not here. We should go back to the castle.”

Marinette’s mind raced.  _ First Adrien dies, and now I’m invited exclusively to the castle. To talk about Adrien. _

Diana let go of Marinette, lowering her eyes. She waved her hand for the coachmen, motioning for them to load the carriage. She wrapped her dark cloak tighter around herself, stepping up into the coach. 

Gabriel offered his hand to Marinette, guiding her in after Diana. 

The coachmen gently lifted the coffin onto a separate wagon, securing it with thick ropes. 

“Walk on!”

The carriage jerked to life as it continued down the main road to the castle gates.

* * *

 

The castle was mostly dark when the party arrived. Marinette shivered. What once held much life and joy felt… wrong. The curtains were drawn. It reminded her of the time that she had been held captive in the dungeon, back when Gabriel was still a beast. Adrien had changed the scenery drastically from what it was, and now, it was more than lackluster.

“I know what you’re thinking. This castle… it’s dull, isn’t it?” Diana removed her cloak, handing it off to a maid. “Adrien was the light and life of the kingdom. Without him it’s… dim. But, like all things, this too shall pass…”

The maids shot her a weird look, shying away as Diana noticed their staring. She stuttered over her next words, “My boy… m- he-... I-I… he was, he was, everything to me, me…” She started to wail, covering her face with her hands.

Marinette, unsure of what to do, patted Diana’s shoulder. “Your Majesty…”

Diana swallowed, curling her fingers against her lips. “I-I’m sorry, sorry…I just...I just… he was just fine, he was fine yesterday…”

Gabriel approached them, curling his hand around Diana’s. “Dia…” He took her under his arm, smiling sadly at Marinette. “Please, this way,” he said softly, walking into his study.

The study was enormous. The castle had an impressive library already, but the study was heavily stocked not only with rare books and ancient scrolls, but also vases, weapons, and other artifacts from around the world. Marinette found herself distracted by everything around her.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Marinette, we brought you here to discuss Adrien’s estate. As you know, Adrien was to inherit my title. He was betrothed to Princess Rose. But… eh, well, this is somewhat of an… awkward subject. Adrien… he wasn’t interested in anyone but you.”

Marinette’s expression went blank.  _ What. _

“He could never marry you, of course, since you are… not… well, you’re not descended from nobility… but that never stopped him,” Diana sighed. “He was heartbroken when you decided to… end things.”

Marinette nodded. “It was for the good of the kingdom. I couldn’t let him throw his life away. He had always dreamed of having… real parents. I remember when he met my father and grew so excited that he would employ him…” She smiled. “He would come by every day to see if there were deliveries he could make…”

“And we owe your family dearly for taking care of our son for so long… it sometimes seems that he would be happier there, in the village. I’m afraid he preferred running off on horseback to sneak around town than attending fancy balls with many nobles’ daughters swooning around him.”

Marinette giggled. “He did have a good handle on horseback…”

Diana wrinkled her nose. “He sure smelled like it sometimes, huh?”

Gabriel chuckled, Marinette laughing.

The room grew quiet. Gabriel coughed. “Marinette… Rose… well, she’s a lovely girl, but…”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Rose was a perfect match. No offense, Marinette…” she said offhandedly.

Marinette shook her head. “None taken. Rose was a delight. She was incredibly sweet.”

“Adrien never mentioned her in his diary much…”

“Adrien kept a diary?”

Diana nodded. “He wrote nearly every night… Marinette… w… would you like it? To have, I mean? We… we don’t have much use for it… I’m sure Adrien w-wouldn’t mind…”

Marinette fell agape. “I… sure, yes! I would.”

Gabriel smiled sadly. “I had hoped you would… I remember how close you two were all those years ago.”

Marinette leafed through the pages, careful not to rip the delicate parchment.

_ This is the seventh ball held in my honor. I am not sure if I can continue to feign a smile to every damsel in the kingdom. They (the balls, not the damsels) are incredibly dull, and my coat is always much too heavy. It feels like I am drowning in rubies and sapphires. _

_ I cannot stop myself for thinking of my old life, when I lived in the village. I don’t miss the smell of the old barn, but I do miss the bakery. I miss the gentle scent of fresh bread and the squelching sound of butter being churned. Riding bareback on Mr. DuPain’s horse, or chasing the little boys on their stick horses… _

_ I miss the village… really, though, I miss Marinette. She did not want us to be together, most likely because of my new-found princeton… the so called “rules” of the nobility are not just nor are they pleasant. _

_ I miss her terribly. She has not contacted me in years. Where is she now? _

Marinette chewed her lip, flipping to the last entry he had written, that morning.

_ Rose is a wonderful girl, but she is no Marinette. She is much too timid and has little sense of humor. She is, however, accustomed to mannerisms of nobility, so she would make a good queen… Marinette would as well… _

_ I am to wed in _

The last word was smudged, no words after it. Marinette frowned. “Is that it?”

“He was slumped over on the floor when we found him, but he wasn’t near his desk. He must have gotten up and fallen dead afterward.”

“Tikki was the one that found him, poor girl. We sent her home for a while to recover.”

Marinette lightly stroked the page. “Oh, Tikki…”

A maid lightly rapped on the door. “Your Majesties?”

Diana opened the door. “Ah, you’ve brought the menu for tonight, I presume?”

The maid nodded, handing Diana a roll of parchment. “Natalie has asked for your approval, Your Highness.”

Gabriel peered at it over her shoulder. “Hmm. Interesting… no dessert, my dear?”

Diana sniffed. “I couldn’t possibly bear to eat any. I hardly have an appetite for the first course…”

Gabriel patted her shoulder. “Very well, my dear. Perhaps we could just arrange for something for our guest?”

Marinette waved her hands in opposition. “Please, Your Majesties, that is not necessary. Whatever is planned is perfect.”

Diana nodded. “Very well.” She returned the menu to the maid, the maid settling into a curtsy and closing the door behind her.

“The burial ceremony will begin at dawn. Marinette, I know it’s not… usually done, but would you give a toast at the dinner tomorrow? You knew Adrien far longer than we have and… you were close to him, at least for a while.”

Marinette curtsied. “It is my honour and privilege to do so, Your Majesty.”

Gabriel nodded. “Well, then I think it’s time to wash up for dinner, right, Dia?”

Diana blinked, folding her hands. “Yes. Let’s.”

* * *

 

Dinner was solemn. Marinette had nothing more to say about it. The dinner was fairly bland, unlike what was usually served at the king’s table. Neither Gabriel nor Diana commented on it, simply eating what they were served and having the maids clean up afterwards.

Diana offered Marinette a guest suite for the night, Marinette gratefully accepting as she wanted a chance to sneak off and find Plagg or one of the others and catch up with them.

However, when Marinette went to leave her room, she found that the door was locked.

“Security measures, probably,” she mumbled. It made sense. If there was a murderer afoot — though the security team was impeccable — they should have a hard time getting in anywhere.

Marinette found a nightgown laid out on the bed for her, almost as if she was expected.  _ Perhaps Rose was to stay here instead? _

Rose wasn’t expected back for another week, so that idea was nullified. Marinette shrugged and tucked herself underneath the quilts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fandom screams.
> 
> I updated the tags. Did you notice?
> 
> also, don’t worry, there’s more coming.
> 
> heh heh heh heh heh.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't posted nearly two years ago? Whoops!
> 
> Please enjoy this very, very late fanfic!


End file.
